The aim of an anti-intrusion system is to detect any attempted intrusion into the electronic device to be protected and activate a warning system where appropriate. The anti-intrusion systems are used to protect electronic devices for which confidentiality is to be maintained.
According to the state of the art in anti-intrusion systems, the protection can be provided by using an enclosure comprising a network of conducting wires integrated in a resin. An intrusion evidenced by a perforation of the enclosure is then detected by the appearance of a break in the conducting wires. This type of system does not give full satisfaction in its performance, notably because it does not protect against an intrusion using X-rays.
The invention, notably to overcome the problem of intrusion by X-radiation, proposes to use an entirely conducting enclosure, consisting of electromagnetic shielding and comprising microcomponents used to detect intrusions.